In general, in order to granulate thermoplastic polymer material such as polyamide, which may be glass-fiber reinforced for example, granulating devices are oftentimes used in which, after creation and provision of a melt of thermoplastic polymer material, strands of the melt of the thermoplastic polymer material are discharged in multiple strands from a perforated plate or from the nozzle apertures therein.
The strands thus produced are cooled, and the strands are then divided into individual granules. Corresponding devices are known as strand granulating systems, for example from the firm Automatik Plastics Machinery GmbH.
In such devices and methods, hardening and clumping of the melt can occur, especially in the region where the melt is discharged from the perforated plate, resulting in breakage of the strands. In addition, unwanted deposits can form in the vicinity of the nozzle apertures and disrupt strand discharge.
Consequently, a need exists for a method and a device for making granules from a melt that overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, to provide a method and/or a device that are simple in design, economical, and which can easily and reliably prevent deposition of material, thereby preventing clumping and/or breakage of melt strands and allowing for production of granules that is reliable and trouble-free.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed FIGURES.